


Star crossed

by Akilice (amalrukia)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalrukia/pseuds/Akilice
Summary: She didn't ask for your name, because everyone knew chariot the troublemaker, so you ended up asking for hers and she told you. Croix. A name that you never knew would hunt you for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters' pov changes between Croix and Chariot

You remember the first time you met her.

You weren't the best witch when you started attending Luna Nova. You were always facing obstacles, whether they were making potions, or casting the wrong spells, or getting yourself into trouble. You did not have the best reputation around, but you had one thing going for you, and it was your passion.

You loved magic, you loved the beautiful magic that would make people smile and forget about their worries. You wanted to show the world that side of it, instead of the boring side of it that you had to learn in class.

But when you went to the fountain of Polaris, you realized that you couldn't make your dreams come true, unless you worked hard, harder than anyone. Your eyes were set on one goal, and you swore that you wouldn't give up.

But there were times when you felt hopeless, because no one believed in you, because they would say that using magic for show is a shameful act, but then you met one person who actually liked what you did, and loved your passion.

You were practicing your magic, and you were dancing with lights all around you. You started to forget your failures and reminded yourself of the beauty of magic. All the lights disappeared the moment you heard someone clapping. You yelped and looked at whoever interrupted you, dreading whatever words were going to be said, but instead you were met with a smile, and green captivating eyes.

Your breath was caught in your throat as you watched her nervously.

"I have never seen such beautiful magic before." She said, and you wondered if you heard her wrong at first, but as you looked into those green eyes, you realized that she did indeed praise you.

You felt a blush creeping into your skin, before smiling back at her.

She didn't ask for your name, because everyone knew Chariot the troublemaker, so you ended up asking for hers and she told you.

_Croix._

A name that you never knew would hunt you for years.

You don't remember how you became so close. She always had your back, and you had hers. You remember when you were racing the broom relay, you weren't on the same team, and you both wanted to win, but that did not stop you from exchanging smiles and knowing looks while racing, and Croix was the first person to congratulate you for winning. You remember practicing and studying together, you remember sharing secrets, laughing, and crying together. You remember sharing dreams of the future, and imagining that you'd still be together after many years.

When the Samhain festival drew closer, you asked her to meet you outside the school. You were practicing for something, and you wanted her to be the first person to see it.

You sat alone, staring at the shiny rod, before turning your head to the sound of someone approaching. You couldn't stop yourself from smiling when you saw your best friend approaching. You stood up as quick as you could and ran towards her, unable to contain your happiness.

She looked at your dirty clothes with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She sighed and said, but there was fondness in her voice. You held the tips of your hat and brought it down, hiding your embarrassment.

You casted a spell, and she watched you take on many forms before feeling dizzy and falling on the ground. You rubbed your back and laughed as she helped you up.

You tried again and again, until you finally succeeded, and she clapped as you bowed to the 'audience'.

You became the moonlit witch.

Then you became Shiny chariot.

You started spreading happiness through your magic, and you became a well know witch. You couldn't be any happier.

However, that happiness came crushing down the day you gazed into those green eyes again, and saw nothing but anger and disappointment.

How did this happen?

Where did you go wrong?

When did the eyes you loved staring into become so dark?

That day, you parted ways, leaving a permanent taint on everything beautiful that you once shared.

That day, Shiny Chariot disappeared, and Ursula took her place.

You met her again years later when she became a professor at Luna Nova.

She looked at you with a smile that lacked the fondness it once had, and with eyes that only showed mistrust, and you were sure that she saw it in your eyes too.

You only thought about stopping her, about standing in her way.

You reminded yourself that the woman standing before you was an enemy, not the friend you once knew.

You told yourself that you were thinking about everyone's sake as your fought her, as you used your magic against her.

You forgot how to think when you saw her jumping in front of you, protecting you from the deadly magic that would have taken your life away.

Now, you hold her in your arms, and you look into her green eyes. They look the same as before, devoid of the darkness that once possessed them.

Your hands are stained with her blood, and you feel her body losing its warmth. You wish that this was nothing but a nightmare that you would wake up and find her scolding you for sleeping in class, but the strong scent of blood confirmed that this was reality.

She raises her hand, and touches your wet cheek. She smiles at you for one last time, and the words leaving her lips were ringing in your ears.

She says your name for one last time, and you watch the light fade from her eyes forever as her hand falls before you could manage to catch it.

You only feel pain, as if a part of your heart… no, as if your whole heart has been ripped out.

You scream.

You scream for the times you spent together.

You scream for the years you spent apart.

You scream for the time you wasted.

You just scream.


	2. Chapter 2

You remember that cursed day.

You remember the darkness taking hold of you. You struggled and tried to fight back. You remember her calling out for you, but you kept your distance, afraid that the darkness will take her too. You felt nothing but agony as you started losing control of your limbs.

You looked at her, and were met with red eyes that looked back at you with so much hurt that you could've sworn that she felt your pain.

You knew that thing would try to possess both of you, to plant seeds of darkness into your hearts, so instead of trying to break free, you decided to trap _it_ inside of you, but your power had limits, so you did the only thing you could do.

You took your wand and pointed it at her. Her red eyes widened when she realized what you were about to do. She reached out for you, but you already cast the spell, sending her away, protecting her from the monster residing within you.

Everything faded to black after that.

The past few years have been a blur.

There were days where you were able to regain control, and you took the opportunity to find a way to free yourself and seal the monster for good, but he would take over quickly.

It was a never ending battle between both of you.

There were days where he would have complete control, but you were still able to see the things he did through your eyes. You have never thought you'd see such terrifying sights, or have blood stains all over your body, and smile coldly at the lifeless bodies beneath you.

You have been breaking for years as he turned you into a monster too. There were times where the darkness would start messing with your mind too, trying to make you end the battle.

Those were the times you thought of her.

 _Chariot_.

The name would bring so much relief to your unfortunate soul.

You remember your first meeting, you were fascinated by her magic. As a child, you saw magic as nothing but fun, but when you started growing up, you were told that things weren't that way. You almost lost your love for it, until you met her.

That moment, you swore that you would never leave her side, and that you would help her spread happiness through magic. You both wanted to change the world, especially since magic started dying out due to the world changing.

You remember the days when you would have sleepovers, study together, laugh and cry together.

Your dream finally broke apart when you found out about her disappearance. You heard it in passing, and you couldn't believe your ears.

Chariot worked so hard to become who she was, to share happiness with others, to change the world for the better.

How did this happen?

Did you sacrifice yourself for nothing?

What happened to her?

Was she okay?

You heard him mocking you. You felt him enjoying your torment.

The last time you saw her, there was hurt in her eyes, and sometimes you wondered if she thought that you have betrayed her. You wanted to look for her, but you were too scared of losing control.

You thought about seeking Professor Woodward's advice, but going anywhere near the sorcerer's stone was a risky move, so you decided that you wouldn't do anything until you become powerful enough to limit his control over your body.

It took long years.

It took years of emotional and physical pain, years of self-loathing and regret.

You wanted to die.

You wished for death to free you, but not yet, not until you find a way to destroy him.

You knew that if you died, he'd break free, and he would spread darkness.

You had two goals in mind, the first one was to put an end to him, and the second was to find chariot.

You wanted to see her for one last time, even if she'd hate you, push you away, blame you for everything bad that happened, for all the destruction you left behind.

That would be more painful than everything you went through, but you would gladly accept it.

Ten years have passed, and you became capable of controlling your body for days, but he was still as strong as ever.

You became a teacher at Luna Nova, hoping that you could get answers there. You felt the nostalgia hit you as you looked at the place you spent your happiest years in.

Those days would never come back, and you knew that you wouldn't find happiness again, not with the guilt that has been killing you inside like a poison.

However, the guilt, and the years of suffering were nothing compared to what you saw at that academy.

Chariot was there.

 _Chariot_ the brightest girl you've ever known, the person who brought back your love for magic, the person whose memory kept you sane for the last ten years, stood right before you.

She stood before you, under disguise. Her hair was no longer red, and it wasn't short either. She wore a teacher's clothes, something so normal and _unlike her_. She always made sure to show off, to be exceptional, even though her clothes, and her costume as shiny chariot was the proof. She always shone brighter than everyone but at that moment, you couldn't see that light anymore.

It made you so angry, so heartbroken.

This wasn't what you wanted.

You wanted her to live, not to give up on what she loved.

But you hid those emotions, you couldn't let them show. You played a different role, a different personality that would fit a villain. You saw the mistrust in her eyes, and as much as it pained you, you needed her to be cautious towards you. You never knew when he would take over.

However, it didn't take long for him to take control.

You both fought fiercely, but neither of you could win. You have always been equal at power, but now, you were possessed by darkness, and you had so much power that you were sure that even if Chariot was at her prime, she wouldn't be able to touch you.

You watched as she counterattacked every spell he casted at her, and you watched her hair finally change back into its older color, a sign that she was using her full power. Everything around you has been destroyed due to the intensity of the fight, and you were both worn out. She was worn out from all the spells she casted, and you were worn out from trying to stop him.

You felt your power fading, and you couldn't do anything.

However, the moment you saw get hurt by one of the spells, something inside you snapped. Your body went immobile as you started taking over again, you could hear his voice filled with anger and venom. You didn't care about the pain you were feeling, because all that matter right now was to keep him from hurting her.

"Chariot please… put an end to me… put an end to us." You looked up to her, asking her…no, begging her to end it all, but she looked back at you, horrified by your request. She shook her head, as her eyes watered, but your mind was made up. You wanted it all to end, and she was the only one could do it, the only one who might be able to kill both you, and that monster.

Chariot did cast a spell, but instead of killing you, it separated you. You felt him being ripped out of your body, and it was so sudden as if your skin has been ripped off. You fell to your knees, shaking.

He has been in your body for so long, that you forgot what this freedom felt like, but this was not how things were supposed to happen.

Now he was free, and capable of doing everything.

You looked back at his dark from, and saw him casting something that you were sure would kill her. You pulled your wand, and used every bit left of your power to jump in front of her, shielding her, while casting her most powerful spell at him, making him disappear.

Now, you feel cold, and everything hurts. You can't breathe, you're struggling to breathe. Your chest feels so heavy, and you're trying to keep your eyes open.

The only comfort you could feel, is chariot's warmth. She's holding you in her arms, and you feel her tears falling on your cheeks.

She's begging you to stay, to not leave her again. She's asking you to live, and you know that you would anything for her, except for this. You can't survive this.

You smile at her, and touch her wet cheek.

You see the pain in her red eyes, and you know you're the cause of it.

There's so much you want to tell her.

_I missed you._

There's so much you want to apologize for, but you find it hard to speak.

Your eyes close for a second, and when they open, you see a younger version of herself, you see the chariot who carried so much light inside. You see her smiling at you.

"…Chariot…" You say with your last breath.

Your world fades to darkness, but somehow, you can still her hear.

You hear a scream.

A scream of agony, of regret.

You hear her grieving.

Although everything is a blur, you hear a spell being cast.


	3. Chapter 3

You're drowning in darkness, and you hear faraway sounds that you can't understand.

You're scared that he's still inside, you wonder if he's still haunting you even in death.

You can't breathe.

You can't move.

You're scared.

You try and try to reach and hold on into something, but you just keep drowning, and then you feel a heavy pressure on your body.

You finally wake up with a gasp. You pant, feeling the cold sweat dripping down your skin. Your blurry vision starts to improve, and you see a white ceiling, and you feel the sunlight warming your cold skin.

How did you make it? How did you survive?

You wonder, and you close your eyes, as if searching for something inside. You feel as if something is missing. There's a strange emptiness inside.

That's when you remember, that he's no longer controlling you.

He's no longer looking through your eyes, messing with your thoughts, controlling your moves.

You're finally free.

And yet it feels as if something is wrong.

You shake the thought away, then decide to inspect the room. You look to your right, and you're surprised to see another bed beside your own. Your breath is caught in your throat when you're met with Chariot's face. She looks so peaceful, and her long hair is red instead of blue.

The more you're awake, the more confused you feel.

You're sure that Chariot was not badly injured during the fight, and you know that your wound was supposed to kill you, and yet, here you are, both of you, sleeping in hospital beds.

You try to push yourself with your elbow and sit, but the intense pain in your body stops you from doing so.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" You turn your head to see the headmistress walking in. You feel a wave of guilt running through your body, and you look down immediately, unable to look at the good hearted woman.

"How did I make it?" You ask, with a low tone. You lied to everyone, and at some point, you even used them. You're not sure how you could face anyone.

Perhaps death would have been easier.

You can feel Holbrooke's gaze, and somehow, you end up looking back, and you're surprised to see her smiling at you.

You don't want that.

You want her to blame you, yell at you, and tell you how ashamed you should be.

She should hate you, not smile at you.

Everyone should hate.

You hate yourself, so why shouldn't they?

"It's all thanks to her." Holbrooke says, and you turn your head to look at Chariot. The last thing you heard before passing out, was her scream, and it was so heartbreaking that you felt it cutting into your soul. You're glad to see her resting. "She used a forbidden spell to save you. We decided to have her share the room with you, it's better to have you close to each other for the next few days so the spell wouldn't have any side effects." She explains, but there was sadness in her tone, and it makes you uneasy. Some spells are forbidden for a reason.

"What spell did she use?" You ask, worried, hoping that you did not cause her any more damage.

You have done enough already.

"It's a spell that requires the witch to share her lifespan with the person it is casted on."

You feel your heart stopping, and you wonder if the horror you're feeling is reflected on your face.

"No… there must be a way to undo it!" You're desperate, and you wish that Holbrooke would tell you what you want to hear, but she doesn't, she just shakes her head. "Please… Chariot's life… shouldn't be intertwined to someone like me… I have done so many terrible things… Headmistress, please tell me there's a way to undo it."

You sit up despite the pain, and you beg her, but it's all in vain.

"There is no way, and even if there was, would you want to disrespect her decision?" She asks, and you find yourself at loss. "You have done nothing wrong, Croix. If you haven't sealed the darkness inside you for all these years, who knows what would've happened? The witches would have ceased to exist. You have saved us all, and we're all grateful."

How…

"I…"

How could she say that?

"I'm sorry…"

How could she not hate you? How could she not fear you?

"I'm so sorry…" You ask for forgiveness as you feel tears making their way down your cheeks.

You feel like a child under Holbrooke's warm and motherly smile. You cry for everything you lost in those ten years.

You cry for the thanks you don't deserve.

You eventually cry yourself to sleep, and you find yourself in darkness again.

However, this time, you're not drowning. You find yourself facing your own reflection, a darker, possessed version of yourself.

 _He_ is smiling at you through that reflection, mocking you, reminding you of his existence. His eyes are tearing into your soul, and you feel scared and vulnerable. You look around, and you see lifeless bodies of people you know, people you tried to protect.

He promises you, that he would take away everything you love.

And you know he never breaks such promises.

You hear someone calling your name, and you jolt awake, surprising the person beside you. You grasp the fabric of your clothes, and you feel as if your heart would jump out of your ribcage.

"Croix?" You look to see Chariot looking at you, concern. She must have been the voice calling you out. You immediately feel guilty for waking her up. Her hand reaches out to touch you, but you pull away and look at her terrified.

You can see hurt in her eyes, but it's quickly replaced with concern.

You're not afraid of her… You're afraid of what _YOU_ could do to her.

You wonder if you're really in control, and if he's really gone.

You feel sick.

You feel scared.

You feel like a lost child, and there is no where you can hide.

"You shouldn't have saved me." You say, and you regret it because now Chariot is looking at you with fury in her red eyes, and she has already climbed into your bed, so there's no way you could avoid whatever scolding she's about to give you.

"How could you say that?!" She asks, angrily. "I couldn't let you die like that! I couldn't just abandon you! You sacrificed so much, you don't deserve to die like that!"

"But how am I supposed to live with so much guilt? I'm a monster like him now! I hate myself and I can't go on for a second without thinking about him!" You tell her, hoping to convince her how hopeless you are, how much of a mess you are. "I don't deserve to be saved."

You look away, but you feel her hand touching your face, bringing your gaze back to her.

"If it weren't for you, these girls and this school wouldn't be here. You also saved my life twice. You can think all you want, but I'll be here to remind you that you deserve this!" She says, and for a moment, you see the Chariot you've always known, and you feel a laugh escaping your lips.

"That sounds like something you'd say!" You say as a genuine smile appears on your lips. She laughs softly, and you feel her laughter vibrating through your body. Her voice is clearer, and you feel closer to her.

You can tell that it's the effect of the spell, and you wonder how much your doubt and fear affect her.

"Croix?"

"…Yes?"

"You have survived this long, so could you survive a little longer?" She asks and gazes into your eyes, and you can't look away.

She's asking you not to give up, and you know you'll do anything for her

"I'll try."

You answer, and her bright smile warms your heart. She throws her arms around you, the way she used to when you were kids, and although you feel unworthy of touching her, you hug her, wishing that her light could heal you.


	4. Chapter 4

You were desperate.

You felt hollow and your throat hurt from screaming.

You haven't felt this way since your encounter with that _thing_.

You were holding your best friend's corpse. You didn't know what to do, and you were so lost that you couldn't do anything but cling into her cold body, as if that would bring her back to life.

You would have given her your life if you were able to, and with that thought, realization hit you.

There was one way to save her, a forbidden spell that would make you share your lifespan with her.

You didn't hesitate to cast it, and the moment the words left your mouth, lights surrounded both of you, and you felt overwhelmed as you felt the effects of the spell.

It wasn't pain, instead, it was a wave of emotions, of memories, some you shared together, and others you didn't.

The ones from the past ten years passed through your eyes, and while you did not see them clearly, you felt the pain behind them stabbing you like a knife in the chest, twisting back and forth. The agony ended up wearing you out, and you lost conscience afterwards.

You heard some voices calling out to you, and everything else was a blur. You only managed to wake up for few minutes ever since you casted the spell, however, you couldn't focus on anything before sleep would claim you again. The spell took its toll on your body.

Right now, you're still sleeping, unable to fight off the fatigue. But you suddenly feel a strange tug on your heart that wakes you from your slumber. You feel your chest burning and you're out of breath. You put your hand on your chest, and you feel your raging heartbeats.

This discomfort is not quite yours, but you could still feel it. It is far and yet so close.

You hear someone groaning, and you sit up and look to your left, only to see Croix on a bed beside you.

The first thing you feel is relief.

_She is alive._

You can feel your eyes starting to water, but you quickly wipe them and rush to her side. Somehow, the connection the spell created allows you to feel Croix's emotions at some extent, and you feel the ache in your chest growing from whatever nightmare she is witnessing.

You say her name, over and over, until she finally wakes up.

She's gasping for air, as if she has been drowning, suffocating. You try to touch her, but she pulls away, and looks at you.

She looks at you with those green eyes, but this time, there was no amazement, or amusement, or even anger and darkness, there was fear, and it hurts to see her in such state.

Not only can you see her internal battle, you can also feel it. You feel the fear and disgust… a venom that is spreading through the woman before you.

Has she been feeling this way for the past years?

Could this all have been avoided if you have done something different?

Would you have saved her if the darkness hasn't messed with your thoughts? If he hasn't seen through your heart? If you have been quick to move and fight?

"You shouldn't have saved me." She says and this time, you feel your own anger.

You're not angry at her. You're angry at _him_ at yourself, but you can't keep asking 'what ifs'.

You're quick to climb into her bed, invading her personal space so she wouldn't try to avoid you.

"How could you say that?!" You ask, angrily. "I couldn't let you die like that! I couldn't just abandon you! You sacrificed so much, you don't deserve to die like that!"

You couldn't save her in the past, but perhaps you can do something now.

"But how am I supposed to live with so much guilt? I'm a monster like him now! I hate myself and I can't go on for a second without thinking about him!" She tells you, and you feel your heart breaking. "I don't deserve to be saved."

You don't know how much she's been through, and you had it easier compared to her.

You can't imagine how it felt to hold so much darkness, to hold such a powerful and merciless creature inside your body for ten years.

She looks away, but you touch her face, bringing her gaze back to you.

"If it weren't for you, these girls and this school wouldn't be here. You also saved my life twice. You can think all you want, but I'll be here to remind you that you deserve this!"

You want her to know that you're here for here, and you will always be.

She looks at you with wonder, as if she witnessed something she hasn't seen in forever. "That sounds like something you'd say!" It makes her laugh, and it's a sound so beautiful that you can't help but laugh too.

"Croix?"

"…Yes?"

You stare into her green eyes, the same eyes you loved to gaze into when you were young.

"You have survived this long, so could you survive a little longer?"

You're begging her to stay, to never leave you again. You're begging her not to give up, because she has been fighting on her own for so long, and you want to share the burden with her, and to ease her pain.

"I'll try."

You smile and throw your arms around her. She hugs you, hesitantly, and you can feel the loud beating of her heart. You know that you'll never get tired of hearing this sound, because it's the proof that she's alive. You can't afford to lose her again.

Croix keeps her promise as the days pass. She's trying to get better, to live. She goes back to teaching, and thankfully, most students aren't aware of what happened. It makes you feel relieved.

While none of the teachers have discovered your identity, they know about Croix's connection with him, which caused a lot of suspicion especially from professor Finneran. She's always saying not so subtle remarks, and if it weren't for the headmistress insisting on hiding the matter, who knew what would have happen to your friend?

It makes your blood boil with rage, but whenever you try to say something, Croix seems to feel your anger and answers them with a smirk, to show them that she did not care. She would walk away with a smile, knowing that they are too scared to fight her. To everyone else, she seems confident, but you're the only one who knows how she feels.

You want to help her, stand up to her, but she won't let you so that no one would suspect you.

To this day, she's still looking out for you, and you can't help but feel guilty.

Everything that has happened to her has been your fault. She _died_ to protect you, and no matter how much you do, you know you could never repay her. The thought alone makes you feel overwhelmed.

You only watch her from a distance, and you barely talk as if you're strangers, but the truth is, you have a deeper connection than anyone.

In some languages, the spell is called _Star crossed_.

It tells the story of two lovers, who despite their sincere love for each other, were bound to get separated. One of them was a witch, and she couldn't accept their fate, so she created a spell that would bound their lives, and their feelings so that no matter how wide the distance is, they would still feel each other's love, and so that the moment one dies, the other would follow, and they can be together.

You found the spell one day when you were searching for anything that would help you defeat the darkness, and you couldn't help but be fascinated with it.

You think that it's sad and romantic, but the thought makes you feel embarrassed and wish that Croix wouldn't find out about the story because you know that you won't hear the end of it.

Your nightmares have been frequent, but usually, they would end as soon as they started, but tonight, something is different. You feel an intense pain in your chest, and it causes you to revisit your worst memories through your sleep.

You're frozen as _his_ demonic eyes stare through yours, and you hear Croix calling your name, but you can't move, and in the blink of an eye, he possess her, and you watch as those green orbs start to darken.

You lose the shiny rod, your white clothes are tainted and you don't know what to do.

You give up your name and your dream, and create a new identity instead. You try not to think of the children who used to watch you with admiration.

You're hurt, and you're panting as you stare into his eyes again, but you're no longer afraid of him. You want to hurt him for everything he took away from you, but he ends up taking the one thing you have left.

You watch as Croix shields you, and gives up her life for you.

You hold her and you beg her to live, but she smiles at you and says your name for one last time.

You wake up and clutch your chest, as the pain grows and it becomes harder to breathe.

This pain… This hatred… All of this self-loathing and guilt, the sadness and the disgust… these feelings aren't _yours_!

It doesn't take you long to leave your bed, take your broom and search for her.

Except, you don't really look for her, because you know exactly where she would be, so you fly to the tower, where the sorcerer's stone is.

Your suspicions are confirmed when you arrive and find her standing there, staring at the view. She notices you right away, and turns to look at you, but her eyes widen when she does.

You're on your knees, trying to catch your breath, and you realize that you're crying when she kneels before you and wipe your tears.

You have been so scared when you felt her feelings, you have been terrified of losing her.

Her hand rests on your cheek, and she directs your gaze to her. She looks at understanding, but you can see a hint of guilt in her eyes. It's amazing how much of an open book you are to each other.

"I think about dying every day." She says, and you just listen to her, unable to say anything. "He really messed me up, Chariot. He's been part of me for so long, and I feel so empty now that he's gone. Everyday has been an internal battle with him, and now, I feel lost and I don't know what to do." She sounds so vulnerable, and it breaks your heart.

You want to say something, reassure her, but you can't. You don't know what to say, or what to do. You just stare at her, and you see the light of the sorcerer's stone reflecting in her beautiful eyes. You raise your hand and put it on hers, the gesture makes her smile a little.

"But I don't want to give up yet. Not while he's still around. I won't let him take away what I spent years to protect." She states and stands up. She gives you hand, and you take it, and it reminds you of all the times she helped you up when you were kids.

Even now, she's still doing it.

She looks into the distance, and you can see the sun starting to rise. You remember how you two used to sneak out to watch the stunning view, to this day, you have you no idea how you have never been caught.

"Do you think I can do it? Do you think that there will be a day where I'll be at peace?" Croix asks and looks into your eyes.

You smile and hold her hand.

"I believe with all my heart that everything will turn out alright." You tell her, and she smiles back before looking back at the sunrise.

You haven't believed in so long, but now, you can't help but trust your heart.

Soon, you will face him again, but you will both be ready.

You won't let fear paralyze you, and she won't let him take control again.

You will face him together, and you will win.


End file.
